watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Articles
Discussions Other New Template Ok, so I finished the new template! It works pretty much just like WWiki's. To see an example, see Talk:Adderfang. Here's the code. |align=left}} The numaber in the Grade# thing is the only thing you need to change. Grade0 is Planned, Grade1 is Started, Grade2 is Bronze, Grade3 is Silver, and Grade4 is Gold. If you have any suggestions, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Edit Ok, so I was looking over the infobox template earlier, and thought it could use some editing. I edited it, and there's an example of it on Goldenflower's page, but that means we're gonna have to edit all the current templates. I figured I'd ask here what you thought about this? Should I revert, or just continue working on changing the templates? I can do most of the work. I'd be done within about a week probably if you guys decide you wanna keep the template like this. So, thoughts? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Continue doing what your doing. We need to fix the templates soon anyways. 04:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Formatting Okay guise, I have the plan on what we're working on. Right now I'm formatting all the articles to have the proper layout (adding the stub, spoiler, history label, ect.) on all the cat articles. On the shipping pages I've been putting the -shipping names, info boxes, making the pages itself, ect. I'm using this to find all the shipping names, since they have a list. For the ones that are not listed, we'll name them later. I could use some help on making all the shipping pages, cause there are a ton that we still have to make. So that's my plan right now. Just format and create the pages. Got it? Let's get to work, remaining active members. 00:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rejoin Hey, remember me? I died a while ago... XD Nah. I'm rejoining. I may not be SUPER ACTIVE, but I'll try. 09:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Why hello again, PA. Remember me? It's your leader that kinda disappeared awhile ago. I'm back, and I see nothing really has happened with PA. So uh, I guess I'll try to work on a few articles. I'm just alerting you guys that I'm back for awhile now, and ready to get to work :3 23:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like to be leader of deputy. Please let me be leader! I would update this and I am very active! (Loveheart3167~Legendaryheart~Laceheart~ 22:32, November 5, 2018 (UTC)) This wiki is pretty much dead, so you can just be leader of every project ~Warriorct 14:21, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, Im sorry I haven't been very active on here. tbh im losing interest in warriors. im going to be assigning another admin soon so i can take breaks. But yes, you can be leader here. 23:22, November 7, 2018 (UTC)